


salty sweet

by cupcakes_and_axes



Category: Memes - Fandom, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Memes, True Love Story, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakes_and_axes/pseuds/cupcakes_and_axes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw no gf asks pepe for coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	salty sweet

"Hey pepe, can u make me some coffee?" 

"sure, tfw no gf" pepe always gave in when tfw no gf asked him for something. 

but he then he remembered when tfw no gf made him a coffee. he cried as he remembered the nasty coffee.

im going to get revenge, pepe thought. he laughed as he put salt instead of sugar into the coffee. he walked to tfw no gf, careful not to give it away. 

"here tfw no gf...enjoy..." pepe sat down and watched as tfw no gf drank the coffee. tfw no gf spit it out quickly, "wtf pepe, this tastes like shit" 

pepe laughed, "thats bc it salt not sugar.." tfw no gf threw the cup, "pepe u memer, y u do this??????" 

pepe blushed, " bc ur already sweet enough tfw no gf" tfw no gf blushed, "pepe..." they kissed and it was a happy ending. but tfw no gf still fucked pepe up bc that coffee sucked

**Author's Note:**

> this is for myself mainly, but also for u memers out there


End file.
